


Guardians

by hisirdoux1



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV), Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon), Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aliens, DC Aliens, F/F, Freddy isn't disabled, GoTG AU, I just squished stuff together and got this, Lucy has a potty mouth, M/M, Martin isn't mute, OG Aliens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisirdoux1/pseuds/hisirdoux1
Summary: A Guardians of the Galaxy Au is the best way to explain it, (it's really not), it has the heroes as space cops then the villains are like space pirates and whatnot.Starring Freddy Freeman and his team of outlaws. (Aka the Guardians of this story).And Tim Drake is a cop with the codename Red Robin.Go on give it a try.
Relationships: Freddy Freeman/Tim Drake, Lucy Quinn & Original Brother Character, Martin & Freddy Freeman & Lucy Quinn, Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn, Selina Kyle & Holly Robinson, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake





	Guardians

**Author's Note:**

> Ages/Species:
> 
> Freddy: 25-26- Human/Stellar Hybrid  
> Martin: 30-Polar  
> Lucy: 14-Human  
> Fox: 22-Fox/Mix bread   
> Griffin: A baby.- Human/Dryad hybrid  
> Tim: 25-26- Draxson  
> Steph: 24- Devlier   
> Cass: 24- ?

Plant: Bowstar  
Species: Recurves  
\---  
A silver and purple ship vibrates as it thuds onto the metallic ground of the outskirts of a shining city. The capital of the planet it was currently on.

“Welcome to Bowstar,” Freddy says as the group of part-time outlaws stare out of the cockpits' giant window.  
Freddy Kyle was a human for the most part but according to a mutual friend he was part Stellar. The hybrid was dressed in a long blue leather jacket that reached down to his knee pits, he had a gray shirt that said “I love space” in big blue letters, his pants were held by a belt and holster; the pants; kevlar-based but they looked like red leather. He had a two hearing aid type thing in his ears, his brown hair was wild like he had just gotten out of bed. He had on a pair of knee-high purple boots that had small jets attached to them and his brown eyes were thick like a pot of chocolate. 

“Tell me again what the hell we are doing here?” Lucy wonders out loud twiddling with something that resembled a bomb.  
Lucy Quinn was the most human on the ship, as in she was the only one, not a hybrid or full alien. She had blonde hair in pigtails tips dyed blue and pink, blue eyes held wisps of craziness, her kevlar enforced spacesuit had a pink and purple jester pattern that stops once it reaches her belt. Her pants were gray coloured and tight-fitting, made of “¼” kevlar, and ½ thermal controlled waterproof/ice proof nylon, no one knew what the rest of it was made of though. An aro-rig jetpack sat snug on the top part of her chest and doubles as armour. Her pink and black boots were pro-gravity generators, meaning the generated gravity even if there wasn’t any, they also had sound dampeners in them. 

“Starling city has an uproar of ship parts coming in and out of the city for the equal of one earth month. Which we kind of need thanks to our recent run-in with the Daxamites.” Freddy explains. 

“It’s Starling, if we’re unlucky those Arrow-asses will catch us. Not to mention Central and National are only one jump away.” Lucy gets up from her chair and starts to tap her foot.

“Then we’ll just have to be fast.” Fox unbuckles from his own chair and quickly leaves the cockpit.  
Fox was a Mixed breed; two sub-races of half-human, half-cat or fox, hence the two sub-races. His ears were tall and fuzzy, his shoulders had brown fur on them, and a bushy tail came out of his backside. He wore a brown polyester working onesie, brown work boots and two knives hung from his belt. His eyes were dark green, his hair was gingerbread type brown and then his skin was dark brown. He almost never smiled.

His parents were real douchebags to name their kid after the very animal his people were hybrids of. 

“It’ll be easier than y’all think I’ve got a contact inside the city that’ll help us out.” Freddy grabs his gun from its holster, a purple fancy-looking laser gun with blue electric charges running in little tubes on the sides. 

“Of course you do. Is this one going to stab us in the back as well?” Martin (Pronounced: Mar-teen) smirks.  
Martin Cobblepot was a Polar, a human-looking alien but once dropped into below zero temperature his skin turns blue, his hair lengthens, and he gets enhanced drinking skills. (Or maybe he still had those in plus zero temps.) He was dressed in a black poncho that was over top of an aro-rig jet pack, his cargo pants were a dull green and his shoes were lightweight dress shoes with metal buckles.   
His eyes were a dull brown, almost like he had seen too much over the years, his short wavy brown hair bounced lightly whenever he walked. 

“Oh you know probably yes, but we don’t know yet.” Freddy pushes himself to stand, “I’ll send them a com, then we can go.” Freddy struts out the cockpit, a little too much confidence in his step. 

Lucy sighs and follows him picking up her little brother Griffin on the way.  
Griffin Quinn was another hybrid, a human-alien Dryad hybrid with leaves for hair and a green onesie for clothes. His eyes were an endless spiral of green.

“Come on Griffy, we got a job to do.” Lucy holds him in her arms and leaves the room. 

Seconds of consideration later Martin vacated the room as well.

\---

“So I have a theory that you’re the only sane one here. Anything you have to prove that?” Lucy had found Fox hunched over, sharpening his knives in the cargo bay. 

Fox looks up, “I don’t.”

Lucy tilts her head, “Huh, well guess that means Martin might be.”

“He might. He does seem to be the only one with any sense of right and wrong.”

“But then again he is Martin, guy conned his own father out of a priceless artifact.”

“True.” Fox sheathed his knives as Freddy jumped down into the cargo bay.

“Alright gang we got a lot of work to do tonight, might even get into a bit of fisticuff, a whole dang cop patrol could end up on our asses if we slip so I want you all to pay attention. I’m looking at you Griffy.” Freddy points at Griffy who was in Lucys’ arms drooling slightly.

“Gah!” Griffy shouts back.

“Good, we got what we need?” Freddy asks the team. 

“Yes we do, do you?” Martin questions as he climbs down the ladder.

“Of course I do, when have I ever been unprepared?” The outlaws stare at him with quizzing looks. “A few times yes but I have my stuff, I swear.”

“Let’s go then.” Lucy set Griffy on the ground and let him crawl over to Fox. Now Griffy could walk, even run, which was what set him apart from other alien babies seeing as how most were like humans or learned to float before walking at all.

Fox picks up Griffy, and Martin hits the cargo bay's door open button. The door opens with a small groan and settles on the ground with a thud. 

Freddy walks forward to the front of the group but stops halfway down the cargo bay ramp. “Shit.” Freddy groans as the sight of a cop comes into view. 

“Oh god no not him,” Lucy complains.

The cop plants his foot on the bottom of the ramp, he was familiar, so much so that Griffy held out his little hands towards him, probably wanting to be held by him.

“Well isn’t this nice, you came to me.” He says a faint smile was on his face. 

“Timmy, hey how you doing?” Freddy gulps somewhat nervous. The rest of the team slowly backs away. 

“I should have you arrested,” Tim says marching up the ramp towards Freddy.

Tim was a Draxson, human-looking other than the forked tongue. His skin was pale and he was dressed in a typical human cop uniform, red tie, a button-up red suit jacket, black pants, a white undershirt, his badge and walky-talky was clipped to his belt. His black hair danced in the light wind and his grayish steel blue eyes held unseen anger. 

“You’re on your own dude.” Lucy turns away and bolts into the ship, Martin tiptoes after her. 

“Da!” Griffy yells. Tim glances at Griffy then back to Freddy. 

“Uh, we’ll go.” Fox turns away. 

Griffy crawls up Foxs’ shoulder and watches Tim as they walk away, “Bye Da.” He calls softly.

“So,” Freddy starts, putting his hands on his hips, “Whatcha doing on Bowstar?”

“I work here part-time now,” Tim says, looking back at Freddy. “What’s it to you?” 

“You are trying to stop my team from working, so what’s it to me indeed.”

Tim presses his lips together, “Hm, what exactly are you doing here?”

“Not any of your business.”

“I’m a cop, you are illegally parked, anything you do from this point on I’ll be monitoring carefully.” Tim pokes Freddy in the chest.

“You have nothing to monitor us with, do you?”

“I do.”

“What?”

“Not your problem.”

“What is it?” Freddy presses taking a step closer. 

Tim sighs and looks down, “-I chipped your ship with an EMG, you’re not getting off the ground. Not unless I let you.”

“You put an EMG on my ship!?”

“Yes.”

“Oh my god.”

“The un-locks is in my ship.” Tim shoots a thumb over his shoulder. 

“Oh?”

“But you ain’t gettin it.” 

Freddy tilts his head to the side, “What do you want, Tim?”

“It’s my job to take down criminals and outlaws, which you are.”

“Part-time outlaw.” Freddy corrects Tim.

“Doesn’t matter.” Tim takes a step back and pulls a gun from his holster, “You’re under arrest Fredrick Freeman-Kyle. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you, but I have a feeling no matter what they stay you’ll still end up in prison. Oh, and if your friends try to stop me I’ll shoot you.” Tims’ left hand was now on a pair of handcuffs.

Freddy had a slightly pained expression on his face, “Aw come on Timmy, after everything we’ve been through?” 

“We’ve been through nothing together.” Tim’s gun shakes just a little bit. 

“Well, now you’re just lying.” Freddy steps closer, the gun now pressed up against his chest, “We were friends you know.” 

Tim lowers his gun, “I know.”

A silence falls over the two as they both try to come up with their next moves.

“Kiss me?” Freddy asks. Tim blushes and looks down.

“Uh,” Tims’ hand with the gun in it drops to his side, “I-I can’t.”

“Yes you can, you have before.”

“No, no that would break protocol, I can’t break protocol. Not again.” He mutters the last part.

Freddy puts a hand on Tims’ shoulder, “It’s one kiss, no one will know.”

“This is a trap.” 

“Yeah no doy.” Freddy leans forward, his arm slips over Tims’ shoulder and their lips connect. 

“Mmm!” Tim protests. Freddy begins to pull away but Tim holds him fast. 

\-----

Tims’ eyes shoot open as the room around him rumbles, he lies still as his eyes adjust to the badly lit room. The room rumbles again leading Tim to roles over, a fleece-like blanket slides against his bearskin.

“What the-” Tim sits up and the blanket falls around his waist. He was shirtless, “Crap.” His head whips around, he knows this room.

The bed was made of a memory foam-type mat with its head pushed against one wall. An arm’s length away, to the left, was a big shelf that spans the length of the second wall with drawers under it, on the shelf was a mixtape player, earth momentos’, a chipped picture frame, a mini-fridge, and… underwear. 

“Ew.” The third wall was blank for the most part with nothing but a small button on it off to the side. Between it and the bed was a chair on which was draped Tim’s shirt and jacket. Lastly was the fourth wall, mostly a door but a panel, and another hung picture was on it, this one had a rubber frame and a multitude of cracks on it. The ship rumbles for a third time, “What’s going on out there? Did they disrupt the EMG or something?” Tim lifts the blanket from his waist but let’s go a loud, “Shit!” once he sees he has no pants on.

Slowly it came back to him, the kiss leading to a makeout thing. Tim guesses it went from there, he pauses for a moment then gets out of bed.

In minutes Tim is dressed back in his clothes, minus his pants which were missing. 

He bends down in front of the draws and pulls one open. Shirts. He closes it and opens another one. Pants. Tim pulls the top pair out and slips into them his shoes getting stuck halfway through.

The ship rumbles again, “What are they doing?” Tim mutters as he pulls down a pant leg. Tim quickly crawls over the bed and sets his hand on the panel/open button. The door slides open, Tim walks out wanting to make a beeline for the cargo bay, but a feeling in the pit of his stomach tells him otherwise.

“Haha, you call that shooting, my grandmother could do better than you!” Someone yells from somewhere in the ship. Martin, if memory serves. 

As the sound of alarms blaring through the ship Tim’s eyes dart side to side only to stop once they catch sight of a vast expanse of stars speeding by a lone window.

“Flarg!”

“Hey watch your language, we are trying to keep it Pg!” A girl yells, Lucy.

“It stopped being Pg a long time ago, Lus!” Freddy yells back.

“I know that I’m just saying that kids are watching.”

“Who Griffy? And what do you mean by watch your language, you can’t watch your language, it's not a physical thing.” The last member of their team asks. Fox most likely.

“It’s a figure of speech Fox, it’s an Earth thing.” Lucy says right before the ship vers wildly to the right. 

Tim slips and slides into the right side of the ship. “Ah.” Tim catches himself only to push off and bolt for the cockpit. 

“You know you’d think the Recurves would actually know how to shoot at us, but I guess that they only shoot bow and arrows instead!” Lucy yells. 

“What the f-heck are you doing!?” Tim runs into the cockpit, as a Recurve ship pulls up in front of the window. 

BOOM, the ship explodes and pieces of scrap fly into the window, cracking it slightly.

“Nice shot, but my ship!” Lucy shouts. 

“My ship.” Freddy presses.

“No way I built half this junk, which means it’s mine.”

“Well, it was originally mine so no matter what you do to this ship is still mine.”

“Ha, yeah right I-” 

“You just killed a guy and you're trying to figure out whose ship this is.” Tim butts in.

“No one is actually in these ships, Timbo.” Freddy drags his finger across his control panel.

“Yep remotely piloted from the ground, basically just giant drones. This still doesn’t explain why they are such bad shots.” Lucy complains. 

“I guess they haven’t played video games before.” 

“No duh, this is Space!” Lucy presses multiple buttons on the control and the ship spirals.

Tim grabs onto the back of Freddy’s chair, the sight of spinning stars made him dizzy. 

“Gah.” Tim swivels his head around and sees Griffy buckled up in a chair eating small colourful foods out of a bowl that all somehow stayed inside of the bowl.

“It’s candy, Draxson. Earth food.” Lucy tips her head to the side, as they pull out of the spiral.

“You are all insane.” Tim gulps down a little bit of vomit. 

“Oh, he finally catches on.” Freddy flips a switch, a hyperdrive switch. “How much farther till the jump point?”

“We’re almost there, we just have to outlast them a little longer.” Fox put in, “You might want to sit down.” He says to Tim.

“I know how a hyperdrive works.” 

“And yet you’re still standing.” Freddy sings the word standing.

“Shut up.” Tim backtracks to Martin’s chair, which was empty, seeing as how he was in a different part of the ship firing off a gun at the Recurves.

Tim sits as Freddy calls out, “Everyone hold onto your butts, we’re entering hyperspace in three, two, one!”

“Wait!” What was happening finally dawned on Tim. He was in a spaceship that was entering hyperspace, surrounded by outlaws. This was not good.

“Too late,” Fox informs Tim pointing as a hyperspace portal opens up in front of the ship.

Lucy and Freddy laugh like maniacs.

\---

“What the flarg.” Tim curses once they exit hyperspace. 

“Hey, language.” Lucy chides him.

“You seduced me.” Tim points at Freddy

“I did no such thing, that was all you Mr horny.” Freddy gets out of his chair and faces Tim.

“I-I what? I was not horny.”

Freddy smiles, “I know I’m just messing with you.”

“It’s not funny.”

“Humor lessons it is then.” Freddy walks past Tim then out of the cockpit singing Lake Shore Drive as he goes by. 

Tim ignores him and turns to Lucy, “Turn this ship around right now.”

“No can do, you’re not my boss. Besides’ we already have a set destination, so just have one of your cop buddies pick you up there.” Lucy calls back to him.

Tim stands still and fumes, "At least tell me where we are going.”

“The Stump.”  
...

Tim freezes, “... The Stump. As in the cesspit for ⅓ of criminals from far reaches of the universe. Full of everything from pickpockets to arsonists to murderers. Why in the galaxy would you want to go there?”

“Cause we’re outlaws?” Lucy says in a way that reminds Tim of how Bruce would repeat something that Tim had forgotten.

Tim sighs, “Of course that’s where you’d go. Outlaws, honestly.”

“You have your job we have ours,” Lucy mutters, Tim rolls his eyes and walks out brushing past Martin.

“Outlaws. I can’t believe them, kidnap me without a care in the galaxy.” Tim didn’t hate the people on this ship, no not really, but due to the jobs, they were stuck with they were on the opposite side quite a lot, leading to very interesting interaction in the field. 

Tim eventually walks into the galley plus the ship’s eating quarters and wanders over to screen implanted into the wall.

The galley wasn’t anything impressive, a bar with a sink, shelves above and below the bar loaded with food, alien and human. A single rectangular window sat over a table that had six different chairs set around it, and a trash can sat in one corner. The walls were painted in long waves of bright blue and pink. 

Tim presses the on button and waits for it to load. The blue lettering flashed ‘loading’ over and over again. Tim sighs, tips his head up to watch the ceiling. 

Bing. 

“Oh finally.” Tim taps the com button and types in a com number, Stephanie Browns’. 

“And enter.” Tim presses the call button but the screen buffers then freezes. “Seriously?” Tim pounds his fist on the side of the screen, the screen flickers before the silhouette of Steph fades into focus.

“Tim? What-where are you?” Steph squints at Tim.

Steph was a Deviler, purple skin, typical light brown ram horn came out of the sides of her head, blue eyes looked slightly purple thanks to a red tint in them. She wore gray skinny jeans, a purple baggy sweatshirt, and a black headband was keeping her blonde hair out of her face. 

“Hey. Hi, I didn’t know if the com would work or not. You look good by the way.” Tim rambles, eyes drifting along the screen's outline.

“Are you flirting with me?” Steph asks.

“No. Yes. Maybe, you know I’m terrible at flirting.”

“Yes you are.” 

“Thanks.” Tim says sarcastically, “Anyway I need you to come pick me up.”

“Why? You have a ship, did it get stolen or something?” Steph raises an eyebrow at Tim.

“No it-I was, uh-” Tim studders, “I got kidnapped.”

“Seriously!? How are you even calling me right now?”

“Kidnapped by Freddy and his team.”

“Oh.” Steph lets out a chuckle, “Oh wow.”

“Please just come and pick me up.”

“Oh sorry I can’t”

“Why?”

“Me and Cass are out at a club having a girls night.”

“Of course.” Tim deflates. No messing with girls night. It was sacred.

“Don’t worry I’ll just com Conner and Bart to pick you up, unless you want to.”

“No you can, if you have time.” 

“Alright, and I’m really sorry. I know your history with those outlaws.” Steph gives Tim one last sorry look before hitting off. 

Tim sighs, collects himself and walks over to the bar. Food was sure to calm his rising nervousness.

**Author's Note:**

> If you came here for the Shazamily I am sorry they will no show up, this is really more of a Tim fic if anything.
> 
> Sorry for spelling mistakes.


End file.
